the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
SgGurls
SgGurls was Singapore's second transwoman support group (after SgButterfly). It sought a higher social profile and aimed to reach out to mainstream society when it was formed in 2007. It remained relatively quiet from 2012 onwards but has experienced a resurgence of activity since the mid-2010s. =History= SgGurls was founded by Nicole Lave on 13 November 2007 with a few girls from the cross-dressing and transgender scene. Lave first set up the organisation in Yahoo!Groups and became its facilitator on this date before moving it over to Facebook a year later, towards the end of 2008. However, the group still maintained its home in Yahoo!Groups as it was here that it was born. It existed at this site for over a decade before the final closure of Yahoo!Groups in December 2019. The name SgGurls was conceived on Halloween night, 27 October 2007. A group of Singapore "girls" led by a blonde-haired Madame came all the way to hang out at MOX, a gay disco pub along Tanjong Pagar Road. The group participated in a Halloween costume contest onstage and won third prize for the best Halloween costumes. When the compere asked one of the girls what they called the group, she proudly replied that they were the "Sg Girls Hangout". Two weeks later, facilitator Nicole Lave gathered all the girls and formed SgGurls' in Yahoo!Groups. The group hung out at Chinatown's LGBT-friendly bars and pubs on weekends to socialise as "gurls". Slowly the group grew and were joined by its peers, the Trans sisters. It blossomed from seven gurls to a very large group. The group continued to expand till the present day and is still growing. As of January 2020, it has over 2,100 members. Over the years, SgGurls has held many events and social gatherings at pubs to link up transgender and like-minded people. The group also celebrated members’ birthday parties, Christmas, costume events, photo shoots at Mandai Orchid Garden, calendar projects and many other functions, as well as organised plays. It also has a mix of S&M fun and plays - nothing serious as it believes in the freedom of individual interests and hobbies, even as transgender people. In three consecutive years, SgGurls celebrated its anniversary nights at Changi's chalets. On 13 November 2017, SgGurls marked its 10th anniversary with a commemorative logo posted in the group. The Group celebrated its 12th anniversary on 13 November 2019 and is headed towards its forthcoming 13th anniversary on 13 November 2020. It acted super fast and the 13th anniversary logo has already been posted on the group. =Group description= "This is where you will find SgGurls, the gurls of Singapore. We are T in LGBT. We want to be non-judgemental. We recognize that transgender individuals occupy a large rainbow spectrum from gurls just starting out to gurls who are women. This is YOUR place. Love, enjoy and learn from one another. We live short lives. Try to live life lightheartedly, be generous to your sisters and brothers and be light on politics. May love shine on you when you're in your desired form. Vires En Numeris (Strength in numbers)". =See also= *Singapore transgender organisations *Transgender people in Singapore =References= *SgGurls on Yahoo!Groupshttp://groups.yahoo.com/group/sggurls/ and on Facebookhttp://www.facebook.com/srch.php?nm=sggurls. *郭淑玲/Adelina, Facebook post, 17 January 2009https://www.facebook.com/groups/1567083706923641/permalink/2266171910348147/. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles